Many individuals aspire to improve performance of physical movements (e.g., playing musical instruments, playing sports, engaging in recreational activities, performing tasks, performing chores, or the like). Such individuals may range in level of ability from people with severe physical or neurological disorders or conditions to elite professional athletes or musicians. Diagnosing deficiencies of physical movements can be difficult. It can also be difficult for a third person to determine how to provide meaningful feedback to an individual regarding his or her performance of the physical movement. Existing techniques for providing feedback to individuals regarding deficiencies of physical movements may not be adequate due to one or more of lack of accuracy or excessive financial costs.